This invention relates to electronic document separation.
Documents are often received or processed in batches, as opposed to individually. Batch processing of documents is beneficial for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, it saves a user time by not having to scan documents one at a time. Batch processing often involves the use of separator pages between individual documents. These separator pages are recognized by a scanner or processing system, and the individual documents are separated accordingly.